


L'Oiseau d'Or

by Ephsbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephsbell/pseuds/Ephsbell
Summary: Harry Potter is in a coma. What's left of the Order needs a miracle. Hermione Granger believes she's found it and sets off to Avalon, hopefully, to save the day. At the same time, Voldemort wanting immortality sends a weary Draco Malfoy to retrieve the same treasure. Things might seem simple at first but a pesky prophecy and a bird soon complicate Hermione and Draco's straightforward task.WIP.PS The non-con is very much in the background.





	L'Oiseau d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my first attempt at writing fanfiction!  
I'd like to thank TheMourningMadam for the opportunity and PotionChemist for being my beta. All mistakes left are of course my own.  
This story is inspired by the fairy tale The Golden Bird, I'll post a link in the last chapter if you want to check it out.  
This fic takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts in a world where instead of fighting, the Order fled Hogwarts. 
> 
> Also the tittle is probably going to change.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Harry Potter and its characters, they belong entirely to J.K Rowling.

T'was on a damp Autumn night, way back in 1998, when our story's heroine, one Hermione Granger, decided it was time for a change. Her decision was prompted by a second birthday spent without her parents, the Order of the Phoenix's dwindling forces and months spent looking at Harry Potter's comatose face. Our heroine determined she would find some way, be it dark or light, to overpower Voldemort and make things right. No more waiting. 

'There has to be a way. And I'll find it.'

If you’ve forgotten, our savior had tried to fight Voldemort on his own, while the Order fled Hogwarts with its students. Harry Potter failed and almost died. But saved by Narcissa Malfoy and Rubeus Hagrid the Order hadn’t lost all hope. Even if every attempt on Voldemort’s forces ended in bitter despair. Now, back to our story.

During the two months following her newfound resolve, Hermione buried herself in research. She read books of course, but also, theses, newspapers, journals — anything she managed to get her hands on — as if one line would finally give her Lady Fortuna's favor. She prayed and worked towards a miracle. The only time she did not dedicate herself to her quest was when she would read stories aloud at Harry's bedside.

Yes, Gryffindor's Golden Girl was not doing well at all. The Order members worried about her, but unless it was to forage, steal, or buy more books, she was careful not to cross anyone's path. Some understood her reasoning but felt she would never find anything more than what they knew. The Order was not doing well, either. After too many losses, and with their savior lying in a pitiful state, morale was sinking at each "safe"-house. 

Hermione avoided her best friend Ron Weasley the most. Their year on the run and the Battle of Hogwarts had left many scars, and she felt it wasn't the right time to discuss the new issues that had risen in their complicated friendship. Thus, she was lonelier than she'd ever been, even though she was surrounded by more loved ones than she'd ever had. But the ones Hermione's heart yearned for the most were impossibly far away, and so her soul isolated itself more and more. 

Until finally, one day, near the very end of Autumn, she found her answer. 

The answer. Lady Luck had handed her a powerful ancient gift. 

An apple. 

A golden apple. 

And with it three magical lakes.

The apple could grant immortality in exchange for a price. A very steep price, and when the time came, someone would have to pay it. A tiny voice inside whispered, 'I hope it won't be me.' But she understood the possibility was, alas, very real. 

She gave herself but three days to go through all the options she had rejected beforehand. When Hermione could no longer bear torturing herself over the decision she was keeping to herself, she exercised physically and magically, just in case. She had a long one-sided chat with Harry. And on the last day of her self-imposed due date, she summoned all who would to meet by the hearth of their headquarters after a fortifying supper. It would leave her a day to prepare. 

In the end, every able-bodied Order member answered her call. 

Thus, this is where our real story begins. I will let you see it unfold. You shall decide if our heroes deserved their fates.

................................................

Hermione swiped her hands on her jeans and went to stand in front of the blazing fire, its light making her appear saintly to all in the room. From Hermione's perspective, it only accentuated the shadows and deep lines etched in her comrade's faces. She looked around the room; they'd been in this safe house for about a month now, longer than any of the previous ones. Voldemort probably thought they posed no threat as there were only about eighty of them now. Much less than in May.

She took a calming breath, as deep as possible, to try and stretch her suddenly too small lungs. It was for naught but she soldiered on and began. 

"Hello again everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for making yourselves available on such short notice and without any explanation." Another swipe on her jeans and a few tugs of her sleeves. "For that, I am sorry, but you will soon understand.I'd also like to add that I have thought through what I am about to tell you, very thoroughly, for two months now."

"Hmm, sorry to interrupt, Hermione. But is all this really necessary? Can't you just tell—"

"Kinglsey, I'm afraid it is. And please, everyone, listen to me before you ask questions. I'm sure you'll have quite a few!" Hermione brushed her sweaty palms a second time, or was it already the third?

'It doesn't matter! Focus. I have to tell them! To sell it!'

"I've found a way to defeat You-Know-Who." The taboo was still on his name so they had to go back to using the ridiculous moniker.

Murmurs went through the room instantly. "Marvelous!" Gushed a delirious, not very sober, Xenophilius Lovegood, his ugly bowl cut hair swaying with each syllable. 

"Finnaaally!" Chorused Seamus and Dean giving each other a high five and wearing delighted twin grins on their faces. 

But some were not so easily swayed by her bold statement. Kingsley's deep frown had only intensified, while Neville's grandmother's only reaction was a raised eyebrow at Hermione, and Pansy Parkinson snapped an "Impossible!" before regaining her usual seemingly unaffected façade. 

Hermione looked around the austere room and saw most faces reflecting its décor. The worst, of course, being Ron. 

"And when were you going to share this with us? Two months?! We've lost people in that time, Hermione!" He snapped.

He was right. They had. They really had. The room was not as full as it should've been. Hermione felt the responsibility of it in the pit of her stomach for an instant. Even though she wasn’t actually to blame. 

"Ronald! If you’d just let me explain... Please. I've only had the answer for three days. Not two months, you’ve misinterpreted me, I wouldn’t have kept it to myself! That would have been utterly ridiculous. Now, if you’re quite finished making a fool out of yourself...Everyone, it’ll be a bit of a challenge but when has that ever scared us? And I know it’ll give us the upper hand… just enough to finish this insane war! When have I ever led you down the wrong path?" 

She had to convince herself too. She could do this. She could save them all. Well not just her, it had to be a collective effort. Hermione tried to tell Ron with her pleading eyes but he had an, unfortunately, very good question.

"What's the cost, Hermione? There's always a cost." Ron captured her eyes and advanced towards her, his stalking so far from his former carefree gait. Hermione missed his easy smile. The shaking fists at his sides had become a permanent fixture. Every day, he was turning further away from the boy he once was, resembling an aggressive bully more and more. 

Hermione’s hands wrung her jumper and she quickly took a step back towards the blazing fire. Better the flames than this version of Ron. She almost wanted to wait and see what he'd try to do this time but she was not giving up on the only way, she had found to make everything better without losing Harry forever in the process. Of losing what was left of her new world and her old one.

“No.” She took a step forward and, with all the fierceness she could muster, tried to get Ron to be reasonable. "Let me finish. I will be getting to that part later. Now, please, sit down Ronald, and let me tell you about our best — no, our only — option to get our lives back!"

After a few seconds of almost complete silence and attention from everyone in the large room, she continued. 

"I have found proof that Avalon is not a myth." Some of the Order members started to speak among themselves again and Hermione definitely heard a "That's mad" somewhere in there, but she didn't stop. Not this time. She had most of their ears now. It would be enough. "It's here in Scotland just off the shore of Arran island. Ever since Morgan Le Fay became its queen, it reappears every three years on the Winter Solstice. It is possible to get there during a very, very, limited time frame. Just before midnight." 

"So what you want us to move there then? And then you want us to find Merlin so he can kill ‘No-nose’?" A snort of derision came from the back of the room. 

"No, George. For once in your life, will you just listen before you spout nonsense?!" she sighed exasperatedly. If Fred were still here Hermione was sure together they’d be on board with what she was about to propose. 

"Fine," came his grumbled reply, but his eyes had lost some of their spite. 

"So, as you all know Avalon's Triplet Lakes are famous for being possible fountains of youth or healing waters. One grants fertility, the second heals all wounds and the third rejuvenates. But what is of real interest to us is Avalon's most treasured tree — The Golden Apple Tree. Its roots have absorbed the Triplet Lakes waters for thousands of years, and they give its apples power. Immortality." 

Hermione could now hear only the fire crackling. They were all rendered speechless. 

"Are you taking the piss?" 

"Hermione is quite right Seamus." 

"Aunt Muriel? I think you might have nodded off there for a bit. Hermione’s talking about a myth. Here, let me get you a cuppa.”

"Settle down, Arthur! My ears work fine. You can retake your seat now, thank you." The oldest woman in the room rose and stood by Hermione’s side, then gave Molly Weasley a pointed look. 

"Oh, all right! You old crone, yes, yes I'll come too. But please, do sit yourself down before your old brittle bones give out. Hermione, you can stay, I won't be long you see. The women of the Prewett line have been the secret keepers of Avalon for generations. On our wedding day we can, if we wish it, take a sip from a bottle of water from one of the Triplet Lakes we keep. As you've probably guessed, it’s from the fertility lake.” At this, a few chuckles rang out through the room. “ We have never divulged Avalon or gone back there for good reason, though. So, Hermione dear, I fail to see how this is a good idea. Have you any idea what could happen to the world if one were to go there?" 

Before Hermione had time to explain herself aunt Muriel cut in. "I quite agree with you, Molly. Avalon is not an option but you are wrong on one point. We are not the only secret keepers. Merlin gave a bottle from each lake to three wizarding families as a reward for helping him imprison Morgan Le Fay." 

"Well then, I’ll just sit myself down then, won’t I? I mean, I’ve never been told the full story!" 

"Yes, I know all this," said Hermione. "I stumbled upon the truth about Avalon in one of Helga Reveries' journals. She was the last of her line so her secret died with her. I only thought the Prewetts and Blacks had forgotten about their oaths." She looked at the Malfoy Matriarch, sitting at the back of the room, wondering if she knew of Avalon too, but her face remained the same, not betraying any information.

"If you know all this, how can you consider going, Hermione dear?" It seemed every damn Weasley had to be difficult tonight. First Ron, then George and now Molly Weasley.

“So, if I understand you two, you knew Avalon existed but didn't see how it could save us?!" Hermione didn’t mean to lose her temper but were these women blind?

"It won't help us, girl. We can't use it. It’s forbidden. That's why I have never once considered it. Not in the first wizarding world, when I lost my husband and children, and not in this one where I’m losing the rest of my family little by little, either. Now, are you quite done? An old lady such as myself needs her rest.” Aunt Muriel was apparently not on board with anything to do with Avalon. 

Hermione sighed internally, knowing most of the older Order fighters would not be following her if she did not have the Weasley and Prewett matriarchs on her side. She was ready to declare the meeting over when an unexpected voice piped in.

"Ooookay, Hermione can you please explain to us all what the dangers you’re all hinting at actually are? And how we'd use the Apple?" asked a perplexed Neville. 

Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, he’d assumed a leadership role amongst the young Order members. If he were to be convinced they would follow him. Plus, he’d be a lot of help in a foreign land. Who knew what plants and such would await them?

Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat from the back of the room, which was an even bigger surprise to Hermione than Neville speaking up. So maybe she did know about Avalon all along?

Narcissa had joined them at the Battle of Hogwarts, thinking Draco was with them. In the end, she’d rekindled her relationship with her sister Andromeda, who needed help with Teddy. The Malfoy matriarch always tried to come up with strategies to save her son. Unfortunately for her getting Draco Malfoy was low on the list of priorities. 

"Some of the women from the Black family are indeed secret keepers of Avalon but we have long lost our bottle. Like the Prewetts we’ve never forgotten. Knowledge is power, you see. I believe Miss Granger, you wish to obtain water from the healing lake for Harry Potter, then steal the Golden Apple and feed it to him so he can overcome the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, that is the core of my plan. I also think we should stock up on the Triplet lakes waters. Honestly, I’m not sure about the apple yet but as a last resort, it could protect Harry and let him fulfill the prophecy. But all this means we have to leave tomorrow evening. Which gives us less than twenty-four hours." Hermione smiled gratefully albeit surprisedly at Narcissa. 

"So what's the catch then?" Ron Weasley looked to his mother for the answer this time. 

She sighed and threw Hermione an unsure look. "We don't know for sure. It's simply always been passed on that the world would be lost if anyone were to go to Avalon. It has always been said Magic would turn its back on us." 

"Yes, but we don't know why or how. It's a risk we should be willing to take! This could defeat You-Know-Who!" Hermione just couldn’t understand them. Did they not get that Voldemort was a threat not only to wizards but to humankind?

"I am on miss Granger's side on this," Mrs. Malfoy stated.

"Yeah well, if a Death Eater whore wants to go, let's go! Let's go get the bloody apple then and lose our magic so her Dark Lord can kill us easily!" Ron spat his sarcastic reply the only one in the room. 

No one was willing to look at Hermione. Even Neville only met her eyes an instant with an embarrassed downturned smile. Some of the Order members filtered through the door, Pansy Parkinson giggling alongside Milicent Bulstrode, Neville following closely behind with most of Dumbledore’s Army. 

Obviously, Hermione hadn’t been convincing enough. They weren’t willing to risk their wands. She sat down crestfallen on the nearest abandoned couch. 

'How can they not understand we have no other choice left? We can’t kill him. He’s too strong. We can’t even reach him! He’s got too many followers. We’re not even using unforgivables… No other country is willing to help us and Muggles are dying every day!'

"Hermione, I want to get Harry back more than anyone... And I can’t watch anyone I love be hurt or killed by You-Know-Who again. But it's too dangerous. You must know this. You don't know what we'll be stepping into. If it was simple to get to Avalon and steal the apple, someone would’ve done it before us," Ginny said, trying to make her see reason. 

"Fine. If no one is willing to even hear me out completely, then I’ll do this on my own. I'm going to Avalon tomorrow to take the apple and a few bottles of the Healing Lake's waters. I'll be back in three days. When I’m back we’ll plan how to put an end to this war." 

"You're not going anywhere!" Ron shouted.

Ronald Weasley was really getting on Hermione's last nerve. His eyes were firing lightning bolts her way and she was having none of it! He would not bully her into retreating. They weren’t children anymore. She'd been inactive enough. This was not about him.

"Ronald, this is not your decision to make! Nor anyone else's but my own. It's happening. I had hoped I wouldn’t have to go alone, but you’re leaving me no choice," Hermione firmly stated. 

'No use wasting another minute here.'

"Well, I don't bloody care about all that, Hermione! And what are all of you doing, letting her think she can just go on her own?! We’re a team — we make decisions together! Kingsley, back me up here!" He seethed looking at the last of the Order members gathered around the room. 

"I gave you all a choice. That is why I called you here. You're not willing to see past some obscure warning that was probably only meant to keep out greedy wizards !” Hermione scoffed. “Well, I'll be taking the risk for us all." 

She knew this wouldn't be taken well by the Order but she couldn't go on waiting to see everyone she loved die. 

Ron bulldozed out of the room and everyone heard a door slam in the distance. 

"If anyone wants to join me tomorrow, I'll be leaving at ten pm." 

With that said, Hermione went to her room to prepare.

................................................

A few hours later, a discreet knock interrupted Hermione’s reading of Helga Reveries’ journal. Tomorrow she intended to interrogate aunt Muriel and Mrs. Malfoy, but for tonight the journal would do. Without thinking, she called for whoever was knocking to enter. Hermione needed to prepare for tomorrow, so whoever was coming to warn her off or something along the same lines would just have to be quick about it. Nothing would change her mind.

But she wasn't prepared for this particular visitor. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said, her eyebrows climbing along her forehead. At once, she was on her toes with her hand resting discreetly on her wand. The older woman’s gaze at the Order meeting had put Hermione on edge. Add to that her odd support and you had a warry Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy, poised as ever, looked around the sparse room and seemed to wait for Hermione to offer her the lone seat by the window. Hermione simply snorted and did no such thing.

"Gemino." The chair duplicated itself under Narcissa Malfoy’s wand and she silently sat as she regarded Hermione.

"So it is you," was all she said as she continued to stare oddly at Hermione. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione honestly did not understand this woman.

Narcissa smiled softly at her and lifted the bottom of her robes to reveal a golden phoenix bracelet wrapped around her ankle. "This is now yours then. I won't miss always hiding it," explained Narcissa. 

She grabbed its tail and the jewelry came to life for an instant while it uncoiled itself from her ankle and took life as it flew to land on Hermione's arm and became a bracelet around her wrist. Hermione startled shook her arm, but the bracelet wouldn't budge.

"So I was right, for once," breathed Narcissa. 

"What is this?" Hermione asked, peering at the bracelet. Up close, Hermione noticed the phoenix was silver and gold mixed together and probably the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Sensing her gaze it nipped at her wrist drawing blood which it seemed to absorb. “What have you done to me?!” Hermione cried she was officially panicking now. She'd just felt the bracelet's magic wrap around her own. Magnificent or not, to her knowledge, anything that could touch her magic in this way could only be dark magic. Had Narcissa come to curse her? 

“It will not harm you anymore, Miss Granger. And I would never. You wished us to listen tonight, now I ask the same of you. ” The Malfoy matriarch said then got up to face the window and started reciting what she'd always believed was a fairytale until tonight.

Hermione stopped shaking about and forced herself to listen. 

"In the darkest of nights, at midnight on the dot,  
Under the moon and stars, Avalon will appear,  
Inviting her to come, renew the sacred oath,  
Silver and gold shall meet, magic uniting thee,  
Golden apple given, for the bracelet returned,  
Hate love and silver gold, will become one at last,  
For the brightest of days, they shall fight together,  
The fairy flying free, but do listen closely,  
Do not steal do not lie, leave all greed behind you,  
Banish malevolence, relinquish the past's hold,  
And beware of the fox, of the thunder and well,  
Or the phoenix shall die, with it hope and magic." 

"I'm not understanding any of this! What has this got to do with me!?" She demanded.

Narcissa lit up a cigarette and opened the window. "And here I thought so highly of you, Miss Granger. Draco would always rave on about your intellect."

"You haven't explained anything!" Hermione exploded. "You come in here with the most bizarre jewelry which coils around my magic and then go spouting off what I'm guessing is meant to be some kind of prophecy and expect me to what exactly!?" Hermione's breathing was becoming erratic. She could feel her pulse resonating through the bracelet and yet Narcissa Malfoy was smirking calmly at her. She'd thought Draco Malfoy got it from his father... She wasn't so sure now. "Firstly, how do I get it off?"

"Yes, I really do like you, Hermione. You'll never be a dull one. That bracelet has been passed down by the women in my family for hundreds of years. We never had the water, only the bracelet, waiting for the right woman to take it back to its owner. So it's now yours to return to Avalon. It will come off there I believe. There is no reason to fear it. I’ve had it all my life; there’s no curse of any kind imbued in it.” She sat back regally in Hermione's little chair as if it were some kind of throne. “It really is beautiful, but my Lucius was always so ashamed of his perfect Slytherin wife wearing a golden phoenix… I really won’t miss the memories that come with it.”

"Please focus. That's only part of the explanation, please proceed to the prophecy." Hermione stressed the last words before she sat primly down on her small bed while continuing to stare at the phoenix bracelet every few seconds. She didn't feel anything ominous from it, but that didn't mean she wasn't in any danger. Maybe Narcissa was lying.

"Yes, it is indeed a prophecy — one given to my family at the same time as that bracelet, just after the Reveries and Prewetts had left. They both came from the Lady of The Lake Viviane who was a seer and Morgan le Fay's final teacher. You see, Liliane Black, who it was given to, was Morgan’s cousin. I think it brought me to you, Miss Granger. Separating me from my son.” She ground her cigarette butt on the windowpane and tried to hide her watery eyes but Hermione noticed.

Hermione's snort resonated in the small room before Narcissa could open the door fully trying to make a quick getaway. "You're not finished, Mrs.Malfoy. I need you to repeat that prophecy and tell me why you think it's about me. I also need to know how to get this phoenix off me. Because I am not keeping it on." In the candlelight of the room, the phoenix's eyes sparkled at her as if daring her to remove it. Hermione understood she wouldn’t be able to take it off so easily but she would try.

"It's simple, Miss Granger.” Narcissa sighed. She obviously wished to be done with this meeting but she’d given too little information for Hermione to let her go so easily. “I have seen you transform. I know what you are. And now, you have decided to go to Avalon in quest of the Golden Apple. It is the darkest of nights tomorrow as it is the twenty-first of December, Yule, The Solstice, the return of the Sun God or Rebirth. Lastly, this is what I feel is true. I never put much faith in divination, but it’s become apparent to me lately that I've been wrong my whole life, about almost everything. But this seems right to me. The bracelet flew to you, and that really is all the proof I need. You cannot take it off and neither can I. It chooses who wears it. Now, I have no further information for you. Here is the prophecy." 

She turned to the desk and deposited a scroll. With a flick of her hand, the second chair disappeared and she walked out. As Narcissa was closing the door on a dumbstruck Hermione she wished her good luck.

Hermione tumbled back onto her bed face first and the phoenix crawled on her arm, opening its wings and emitting a small cry before becoming a bracelet once more. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She chanted while pacing her room. 

'This is bloody insane!' 

She was instantly filled with regret for letting Narcissa go without more details; she had so many questions to ask. Too many actually, and she still had to finish packing. Avalon suddenly felt unnerving. 

'A dodgy prophecy and a bloody magical bracelet hadn’t been part of the plan! At all.'

She lifted up the scroll to discover the prophecy neatly written down. She didn't know what to make of it. But all in all, "The brightest of days" wasn't something terrible. The rest was a bunch of nonsense. After reading it more than ten times, she put it down and tried to take the bracelet off again. Not only did it not budge but the phoenix came alive thrice and gently bit her fingers in warning. One of the cuts hurt enough that it really sunk in that maybe Narcissa was telling the truth.

But then, if she was, maybe going to Avalon alone was the worst idea imaginable.

She studied the scroll once more and ended up falling asleep clutching it. 

................................................

Draco Malfoy walked swiftly through the dark corridors, completely ignoring the looks and whispers all around him be it from Voldemort's court or his ancestors' portraits. One could always hear whispers going through Malfoy Manor now. He’d gotten used to not listening too intently. Just enough to hear if anything of interest was being said. 

Draco held himself stiff as a board until he nearly barged into his rooms. He closed the door as calmly as possible and instinctively put up wards. Then he rushed to the toilet, threw up, opened up the tap, rinsed his mouth and stared at his reflection. His bleak eyes looked back at him, confirmation he needed a massive amount of sleep and some sun. As usual, he put a glamour charm on himself and checked his body for any sign of what happened today. 

Some vomit had got on his pristine black robes, but he couldn't care less. Let the Death Eater robes be as dirty as they made him feel. No blood this time, though, his own or anyone else’s. He still Scourgified his robes and his mouth. His hand was gripping his wand like a vice. He had to calm down. 

He needed a drink. 

He poured himself a glass of his usual firewhisky, too much for a proper pureblooded wizard would say his mother, and he caught his eyes in his bedroom mirror again. Purple bags visible under the weak glamour and still the bleakest eyes. No hues of grey to be seen, just too big pupils for his face. He couldn’t recognize himself these days, gone was the handsome boy, he looked like a malnourished version of his father.

"SHIT!" He threw his glass at the wall, barely missing the mirror, and watched the shards of glass and alcohol drop on the antique carpet. He was always watching. Always, always, watching. That was the thing — he had no choice but to watch. The Dark Lord could clearly see what it did to him and took pleasure in making him watch his father do the vilest things... Or muggles been eaten alive as a show... Or burning down the houses of blood traitors.

A knock at the door tore him from the images going round and round in his head. Draco's shoulders stiffened but he had little choice but to open to whoever was on the other side of the wood. He never had any choice now. 

He vanished the rest of his glass, tried to put on his best Malfoy smirk and opened the door to find Theodore Nott. He reigned in his relief until he’d let Theo pass through. This time, he added a Muffliato to his wards. Then he let himself breathe normally again.

"Blimey! You look awful, mate! I heard there was an all-nighter revel again… I thought I’d come to check on you and show you I’m still alive!" Theo was the only thing in his horrid life that made any sense to Draco. They’d been friends their whole lives. Their friendship survived years of him being a little shit. 

"Yes, eight Mudbloods. My father really outdid himself today... Fuck, Theo, I can't do this anymore." He let himself fall to the ground against the wall openly distraught. Draco didn’t need to pretend around his oldest friend.

"I know, Draco, I know. Look, we'll find a way out, just give it a few more days, yeah?" 

Theo sat down opposite him and hugged his legs. He'd gotten Crucio'd for a few long minutes just the other day and the shakes still hadn't left him. Draco felt the bile rise up looking at his best friend trying to keep the jitters at bay, he hadn’t been able to protect him. Again. He silently offered Theo a glass of firewhisky and took one for himself. 

"And stop calling them Mudbloods. Try to say, people… When we get out you can’t let anyone hear you saying that awful word."

"Theo... We've been saying we’d go since seventh year." Draco watched the emotions play out on his friend’s face. He could tell Theo was feeling guilty, but he knew he wouldn’t leave without him. 

"I... I really thought the wanker wouldn't go and die on us. You know?" Theo mumbled quietly.

"Potter's not actually dead, might I remind you. But he's not our savior, we would’ve had to run even if he killed the Dark Lord. So let's just do that now. I heard Zabini's on some tropical island — we could just go there. Spend the rest of our lives under the sun." 

It was wishful thinking, Draco knew. They played this game every day and he never let himself forget it was just pretending. He'd been branded — there was no out for him. But Theo didn’t have the Dark Mark, so he could run. If he did, Draco might just off himself. Or let the monster who'd replaced his father do it. That would be the only way of escaping.

"I'm not a dim-witted fool, mate. I know you can't go, and I'm not leaving you here alone." Always the same argument. This too was tiring for Draco. But Theo wouldn’t let it go.

A knock broke through the rising tension in the room. 

"Hide in the loo," Draco told Theo.

Marcus Flint was waiting for him on the other side of the door. "Alright, Malfoy?" The buffoon still hadn't caught on Draco thought he was a twat. 

"Yes, what'd you want, Flint? I thought I already told you I wouldn’t be coming to your little party." Draco raised his eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah, well, bully for you. Dark Lord wants to see us. Now. You'll just have to beat your monkey later. And I’ll reschedule my plans, maybe this time you’ll actually come, yeah? I’ve got this Muggle who looks just like Granger. Perfect for you!" He turned away laughing. "Oh, and get your boyfriend Nott, too! I'll find Goyle." 

Draco closed the door behind him and counted to ten. He didn’t bother replying. Raping a Muggle who looked like Gryffindor’s bookworm wasn’t in his plans. And, as usual, he had no choice but to answer Voldemort’s summons.

"Did you hear?" He asked before pouring two new glasses of firewhisky. Liquid courage went a long way in the Manor.

"Yeah, what do you think it’s about? He hasn’t wanted to see me since the Greengrass mission." Theo questioned, shaking worse than before. 

Draco shrugged and gave him his glass. 

"I don't know, but Slainte!" Both boys swallowed their drinks in one go and took off, not wanting to keep the Dark Lord waiting.

Voldemort had converted the main ballroom into a makeshift courtroom. It was always damp and musty, a perfect habitat for his pet snake. When Draco and Theo entered the room, their postures became rigid and their faces were blank as they could manage. They had to look the part of little happy followers. 

Draco's eyes immediately fell on his father rutting against a poor woman near where the orchestra used to be. A thin ray of light was falling on his father's luminescent blonde locks. Like some divine irony, the only light in the room made his father seem almost angelic.

Lucius’ shadow shrouded the woman’s limp body in darkness. She was lying in what appeared to be a pool of blood. Draco couldn't even tell what hair color she had and he didn't want to know. He didn't have to watch this one die at his father's hands; he had to hear it, though. Their feet and the sexual pants were the only sounds in the vast room. The Dark Lord weirdly never made any noise outside of talking.

"Ahhh, Lucius, your son has finally graced us with his presence! You can finish what you started later." Voldemort was patiently stroking Nagini's head while sitting on his throne. Draco and Theo both kneeled in front of him, waiting for permission to rise.

"No need, my Lord. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius Malfoy leisurely pulled up his pants and swaggered to his lord. He bowed briefly — as right-hand man, he needn't do more. After Draco’s mother’s presumed death, his father had managed to gain Voldemort’s good graces once more. 

"Abraxas would be proud of you, Lucius. That's the ninth one today. He always enjoyed the terror in their eyes, too."

"Thank you, my Lord. These Mudbloods are only good for one thing, after all. But I must admit, I feel quite dirty now. Any pureblooded witches need some correcting, my Lord?" His evil grin sent shivers down Draco's back.

"Soon, Lucius. Young Malfoy, you should honor your father more. Your... reluctance has not gone unnoticed. I expect you to correct, as your father put it, a few of the scum at my next feast… You may stand now. Not you, Nott," he hissed the last part.

Draco rose and faced Voldemort as calmly as possible. "I shall do my best, my Lord." 

Flint and Goyle entered the ballroom and kneeled beside Theo. 

"Wonderful! We can now begin. All rise." 

Goyle not been quick enough, earning him a sharp stinging hex from Voldemort who cackled happily.

"Sorry, my Lord!" he blubbered, getting to his feet. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Goyle Junior! Lucius, why don't you tell our new generation about your lovely present?" 

Draco watched his father preen under the madman's attentions. His stomach started rolling once more. Lucius Malfoy took a carefree step towards him, like all was right in the world, yet his eyes said something else. He'd had that look since Narcissa had been gone; a crazed look in his eyes. 

"I gifted the Dark Lord with some special information today. Very valuable, if I may say so myself. It appears this information was kept secret by the Black women for generations, but my darling wife told me it years ago." 

"Yes, yes, Lucius after you Imperiused her, don't bore us with the details now!" Voldemort let out something between a laugh and a bark, peering at Draco's greening face. You could almost taste his foul giddiness in the thick air.

'So he always was a monster then?'

The idea he'd never lost his father, but that he was always this way, was one Draco couldn't contemplate now. Now, he needed to focus on not doing anything that could get Theo or himself killed. Voldemort would love nothing more than to have his beast of a snake feast on their bones at one of his famous little Death Eater tea parties. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Tonight, you boys are going to retrieve a prize for our Lord." Lucius smirked. "The Golden Apple of Avalon." 

'Have they gone raving mad?'

Draco chanced a look at Theo; he'd turned white as a sheet and his shakes were fully back on. There wasn't a spark of recognition in any of the other boys' faces, either, which reassured Draco a little. Best not to be out of the loop on anything around these parts. 

"What is it, Nott Junior? Not happy with the opportunity I’m giving you? Or are you still weak from the other day’s little game?” All could clearly hear Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet, slithering in excitement at his taunting tone, her eyes focusing intently on the boy who could become her dinner in a matter of seconds.

Theo jerked his head rapidly, avoiding looking at the snake. "No, no, my Lord. I just fail to understand how we can bring this apple to you. I did not know Avalon actually existed.”

"Yes my boy, it was a well-guarded secret. Afterall, we wouldn’t want this knowledge to fall in the wrong hands. And it's quite simple," began Lucius. "Tonight, between eleven and midnight, you will be able to get to Avalon from the coast of Kintyre. You will have three days there, and not an hour more to come back with the apple. You will find it inside the temple beside the Triplet Lakes."

'What the hell is simple in that?'

"When you come back, you four will become some of my most trusted Death Eaters. Yes, young Nott, I will gift you a Dark Mark. I will be given immortality, so I can be a little generous." His beaming smile was at odds with his manky features. Draco had never seen anything quite so ugly in his life. 

Draco's thoughts were reeling. If the bastard obtained immortality, they would be doomed forever. But they could not return empty-handed, either. A cold sweat filled his body and he had to fight to not show his rising fear. He needed another drink.

................................................

Hermione Granger took one last look over her shoulder before tiptoeing across the creaking floorboards of the Order's current safe house. She didn't want to alert any of its occupants she was leaving now. Ron hadn't spoken to her all day but his looks at breakfast were loaded. Kingsley, Narcissa Malfoy, and McGonagall were the only three who hadn't tried to talk her out of anything. Ginny had only said she couldn't do this alone before going off to Harry's bedside. Luna was the only encouraging one, Hermione didn’t doubt for a second she would have accompanied her if she’d been able to walk.

As Hermione got to the door, she placed her carefully penned letter on the nearby fireplace mantle. Just in case. She took one last look at her outfit of greens and browns then inside her trusty beaded bag and decided it was time. 

'No use putting it off. No one's coming.'

As she opened the door gently, as to not make a sound through the large house, the full moon’s light bathed her right hand, causing the phoenix bracelet on her wrist to flutter its wings in apparent delight. She hadn't been able to get anything more out of Narcissa about it, but her magic had gotten used to it over the course of the day. But the phoenix’s movements still startled her. 

"Ew, that's a weird arse bracelet. Glad I didn't get the honor to wear it!" 

Hermione spun around, nearly falling on her arse in shock.

"Morgana's crows! Ginny, what are you doing scaring me half to death?" 

"Haha yeah, Morgana, funny that. Seeing where we’re going. Yew “we”.You're going to need me. Plus Harry wouldn't want you going alone."

"Ginny, I'm happy you came 'round to the idea but... I'm going on my own." 

"Nope, I'm coming too!" Ginny said.

"This is silly, go back inside." Hermione had to think fast. She had to find a way for her friend to stay. If anything happened to her, the Weasleys and Harry would never forgive her. And she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, either. She liked Ginny, she did, but she wasn't sure she was the best person to accompany her. Not only did she have the famous Weasley temper but she had also been very volatile since May. 

And they'd never been that close... Both friends, yes, girls, yes, but sharing secrets and having each other's backs? Not really, no. If only she’d been Neville or Luna. But, then again, the youngest Weasley was skilled with a wand.

"Hermione, look, I’m sorry about the meeting. I thought it through, though. And I overheard you last night, after the meeting, I was coming to speak with you but you had a visitor — our resident Death Eater." She raised her left eyebrow at her. "So, now you've got no choice, I'm going with you. I won't be needed here, but you will need someone. Why not me? I’m kind of a Prewett, too, you know. And I have a neat trick to show you!” she grinned. 

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Ginny, you can't, I'm not even sure what I'm walking into! You said so yourself last night, so I’ll be going on my own, thanks. Whatever you overheard doesn’t change anything." 

Hermione knew she was wasting precious time but she’d prepared to go to Avalon alone in the end.

"I haven't the foggiest idea why I want to come either, honestly! But aren't two wands better than one?" Ginny started to walk to the door with a confidence Hermione definitely didn't share.

"I refuse to be responsible for you. I won't take the risk. You're staying." Hermione went outside and took out her wand to finally Apparate only to have it hop into Ginny's hand. 

"Expelliarmus. Listen, 'Mione, we're losing time. Like you said last night, we all are free to make our own choices. Well, I made mine. Tonight is the night — the only night from what you and mum said. We have to be there soon, so instead of arguing about it here, why don't we have a lovely little chat on the way, yeah?" Ginny concluded by taking Hermione's arm and Apparating with her on the spot. 

Hermione didn't have time to protest; it was too late. They landed in a forest of some kind not where they were meant to be going at all, so she did the smart thing: the strongest Muffliato she had in her, and a Silencio on their feet. Just in case. Gods, she was mad, her blood coursing much too loudly in her ears. She hated side-along, and Ginny knew it. Now wasn’t the time to argue about it, though. Ginny was right. 

'Okay, scrap plan A, time to rethink things, and quickly.' 

It was approaching half ten now, and the gateway to Avalon would close at midnight on this side.

She turned to Ginny, "Why here?” It wasn’t what she meant to ask but her curiosity won out. Ginny only shrugged at her before looking giving her back her wand. “Right, okay, you know what we have to do, then?" Hermione asked.

As she peered at Ginny, Hermione realized that she'd dressed the part without her noticing. Full black quidditch gear, combat boots, two wand holsters, short hair tightly pulled away from her face, probably with a charm since none of it was sticking out. Hermione hadn't thought of that, it might be handy. It seemed Ginny had really thought things through. She hadn’t decided to come on a whim. 

“Get the Golden Apple hanging on a tree somewhere on the island and fill a few bottles of water from a lake, right? Oh, and we’ll be camping!"

"Well yes, but there's a bit more to it than that…" Hermione chewed her bottom lip thinking of how to go about things. She sighed. "Okay. From what I’ve gathered, we can't Apparate into Avalon. Magic there operates differently I think. My original plan was to get there in my animagus form and then look for the temple on foot with a Muggle--"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're an animagus?! Since when? What sort?" Ginny cut her off, bouncing with excitement. 

"Yes, Ginny, I'm an unregistered animagus. I've been practicing with transfiguration since fifth year after I launched those birds at Ron. But since I'm not as good as professor McGonagall, I ended up taking the potion made by Snape just before going on the run with Harry and Ron. Now, Ginny, we haven't got the time for this, I'll explain later. Stop giving me that look! You'll see in a few minutes how I look. It's a bit embarrassing, to be honest. So we Apparate as close as possible and then we’ll figure it out." With that said she took Ginny's arm and Apparated them, her turn to be side-alonged.

It took more out of her than she thought it would. Hermione was panting from the overuse of magic. Good thing she wouldn't need much more tonight if all went well. Her reserves normally filled up pretty quickly, anyway. When she opened her eyes, she noted they were in the right spot. The cliff was bigger than she remembered, though, and she was already knackered.

"It's fucking freezing here! Where are we 'Mione?" 

"In the northwest corner of Arran Island. According to my research on Morgan Le Fay, this is the closest way to get to Avalon. Good thing I’ve been here before. Kintyre would've worked, too, but I think it's further away from the temple and my flying's a little rusty."

"Wait, flying?! You've got to be kidding me! The Hermione Granger, flying? But I thought your animagi was meant to be the same as your Patronus? "

Hermione sighed. Was Ginny honestly going to be so childish about every little thing? "Yes, it is. Expecto Patronum!" A big beautiful bright bird flew out of Hermione's wand. 

"A phoenix…" Breathed Ginny. "But how?" 

"I don't know," Came Hermione's simple answer. She'd asked herself that question many times. "The only slightly possible explanation I have is that it could be related to Dumbledore's death. Fawkes being his familiar... I don't have much affinity with flying, and it's a very proud, grand, rare creature. Not very affectionate. So yeah, I don't know…it just happened. I only noticed my Patronus had changed the first time I took my animagus form." She shrugged embarrassed. 

Their eyes followed the phoenix as it flew around them before taking off and disappearing. It was a lot more imposing than her otter. 

"I kinda miss my otter, but I do like it. And the flying isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. But after flying on a dragon’s back I don’t think of flying in the same way. Honestly, I feel the phoenix is deeply cliché with the whole ‘Order of the Phoenix’ and ‘Dumbledore's Army’. You know?"

Ginny laughed at that. "Hermione, I think this is brilliant, to be frank. And it suits you!" 

"You haven't seen the most embarrassing part yet" Hermione drily supplied.

"We've got time for that, don't you worry! Oh!" Ginny's mouth opened in surprise. "I think I just saw Avalon appear under my very eyes!" She squealed. 

Hermione turned towards the sea. And yes, there it was, the “Apple Island” or Avalon, where the darkest known queen had reigned in peaceful seclusion after her love affair with Merlin. Gods, she hoped Morgana wasn't still there, or any priestess for that matter. That was the only possible threat she'd thought of with so little information. And the bloody prophecy more than hinted at it.

"Okay, so Ginny, we have to get going. If we can see it now, it means it's just gone past eleven. We only have an hour to get there or the portal will close. You’ve taken a broom with you right ?”

Ginny took out a tiny Firebolt and, with a flick of her wand and an Engorgio, she now held Harry's favorite broom. "I never leave without it now, and looks like I was right to!" Smiled Ginny.

“Great! Okay, just disillusion yourself and we'll go." 

Hermione swiped her hands on her pants, hoping that there would be not one other soul but them on the island. 

'No time to second guess going there. Time for some of that Gryffindor courage to shine through!'

She transformed into her phoenix form, knowing Ginny would have a lot to say about it. 

And she was, as usual, right. Ginny openly stared at Hermione Granger, now a golden phoenix, and let out a laugh of incredulity. 

“You’re entirely golden and some of your feathers have bloody curls, Hermione! Oh, you look like your bracelet! It’s actually still wrapped around you -Oh It’s on your scar… You’re gorgeous though. I wish Harry could see you, he’d love this.” sighed Ginny.

Hermione just flapped her wings at Ginny and narrowed her eyes at her daring her to say anything more.

Seeming to remember why they were there, Ginny got on her broom, disillusioned herself, and waited for Hermione to take off. 

Avalon was only about twenty minutes away in flight but, as they got nearer and nearer, it seemed to grow in size. They both knew they'd arrived when they penetrated the island's wards. Both felt the magic of the island, reluctant to admit them. At that point, Hermione's uneasiness grew tenfold. If Morgan was still alive, this would be so much harder. They couldn't afford to lose this advantage, though, so Hermione put her fears aside and searched for a meadow or clearing to safely land in and regroup with Ginny. 

................................................

Not too far away, Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father wasn't as crazy as he thought then. Avalon was real, the island appeared out of thin air in the middle of the sea. And now he only had about half an hour to get there because they’d been waiting for Flint. But maybe this would turn out for the best. He had an idea and decided to just go with it, not wanting to stand by and simply watch anymore.

"Goyle, you stay here, keep watch. Theo, you're with me. Flint will be here any minute now." 

"Right, uh, I think I'd rather stay here, all things considered." Theo was still unsure about all this then. 

As soon as they’d left Voldemort yesterday Theo had told him his seer blood was acting up. He said felt like he was on the verge of a vision that just wouldn't come. It’d happened once before when he’d touched Granger’s arm accidentally in Herbology when they were in third year. His body had ached for days as if his blood wanted to tear him apart. It wasn’t a good feeling and if Avalon made him feel the same way, he’d rather avoid it like he had Granger for years he’d told Draco. But Draco kept reminding him they had no choice. And if a vision came then maybe it could help them.

"Goyle, you keep watch in the house on that hill," Draco reminded him. He needed a few minutes alone with Theo. 

Gregory Goyle shrugged. "Fine with me," he said, leaving Draco and Theo to their own devices. 

"Fuck, Draco! I’m not stepping foot on that island, I’ve got to get out of here!" Theo was frantic. " And you are not bringing that apple back to that lunatic! If he's immortal, everything will just go up a notch in shite!" 

"I know, Theo! Look," He grabbed Theo's shoulders and shook him until his breathing slowed a bit, "I don't know what we'll do, but if that apple exists … we'll take it to what's left of The Order or... I don't know who! But he won't have it. I need you to come with me. We’re getting out together. Alright?" At this, Theo raised dubious eyebrows at Draco.

"Oh yeah, and suppose they'll just take us in like little lost lads, pat our shoulders and tell us everything is forgiven then? Merlin, we don't even know where to find them!" He shook Draco's hands off him and sighed. "Look, I get it, this apple is a big fucking deal! If it’s real. It could change a lot of things. But we just can't fuck up. And right now I’m terrified, I can tell something big is about to happen.”

Theo paused for a moment, thinking things through. “Alright, so say we take the apple to McGonagall, or something, first we have to bloody well find her, and then we have to earn her trust. Then Dark Lord is just gonna call you up using your beautiful friendship tattoo and torture you until he finds the Order and me and nick the apple! We’ll be back to square one. And I really don’t want to get on that island, mate." He'd crouched on the floor talking with his hands nursing his stomach.

"That's a possibility, but we have to try. Theo, I shouldn't be the hopeful one out of us! That’s your job, mate. And I'm not going back to that madman, neither are you. Come on, I need you to come with me. Now. And get this sodding apple before Flint gets here! Then...then, we'll see." He looked over to Avalon and then mounted his broom and took off, not giving Theo a chance to find new excuses. 

'If all goes well we’ll soon be free again! First the easy part, then convincing the Order to take us in.'

This was the first time since May Draco had felt any hope. This time he was taking things into his own hands. Not waiting for some savior. 

"Right. Well, I guess I'll just follow you then! Merlin's bleeding balls, Draco! FUUUCK!" Left with no choice, Theo transformed into his animagus shape and went after his friend as fast as possible. “Fuck!”

................................................


End file.
